Typically, users may comment on and/or interact with digital content viewed from a single point of view. The number of views may be tracked and/or users' comments may be displayed below the window in which the digital content is presented. Directing a user's attention and/or determining where within the digital content a user chooses to direct his attention may be difficult and/or provide a limited amount of information.
Digital content having multiple views may compound the issues and/or potential issues of single view digital content. If users are able to choose their view point, they may miss content available in the digital content. Missing content may cause the user to have a less than satisfactory experience, and/or may defeat the purpose of monetizing content presented within the digital content.